The Toy
by xXDasXGoochXx
Summary: Anais gets a new toy. this is xXDasXGoochXx Gold. Rated M for xXDasXGoochXx
1. Chapter 1

The Toy

By: xXDasXGoochXx

**A/N: you will RARELY ever see me doing this, but in order to truly bring out the best in this story I have changed Anais and Gumball's ages. Anais: 14 Gumball: 17 this will probably be the only time I EVER do this. Enjoy!**

Anais couldn't have been more excited. It had taken 2 months of allowance as well as a month to get it here anonymously. As she signed for the package, she chose to ignore the smug, knowing look on the Mailwoman's face. Using two hands to carry it, Anais slammed the door with her foot. Humming happily she climbed the stairs, and headed to her room. Before she could reach the safety of her room however, she had to pass her brother Gumball's room. Normally, this wouldn't ever be a problem, yet Anais was nervous. Gumball had an annoying way of popping up and bothering Anais at the wrong times. As Anais stood in the hallway, just before Gumballs room, she stared down at her package; this was _DEFINITELY_ a wrong time.

Swallowing her paranoia somewhat, Anais attempted to quickly pass Gumballs room.

"Hey Anais, what you got there?"

Keyword: Attempted

Cursing, Anais turned around; Gumballs head was popped just outside the door frame, a mischievous grin on his whiskered face. She clenched her teeth.

"Mind your own business, idiot!"

Gumball stepped fully out of the room, his 5 foot 11 frame making Anais have to look up with her meager 5 feet. He looked mocked hurt, his hand on his chest as if she'd struck him.

"Why dear little sister," he took a step forward, "You _are_ my business."

Anais took a step back, her grip unconsciously tightening on her parcel. She dare not break eye contact with her brother. He was faster, stronger, and she was sad to admit as he got older, cleverer.

"This has nothing to do with you!" she hissed, putting on her best glare. Gumball chuckled at the cuteness of it. Turning around and heading back to his room he waved her away.

"Whatever, probably some stupid Ms. Daizy doll anyway."

"I stopped watching Ms. Daizy _YEARS_ ago you jerk!" she yelled turning and running the rest of the way to her room. If she had turned around, she probably would have seen the evil smile grow on Gumballs face as he watched her retreat.

Anais closed and locked her door behind her. She leaned her back against it, releasing a breath she hadn't remembered holding. She was safe now, in the safety of her room, behind the safety of a locked door. Anais walked to the edge of her bed to place the package down carefully. She proceeded to then close the blinds and turn on her PC. She then powered up her webcam, checking to make sure the lighting was right in the darkness of her room. Finding it satisfactory, she crossed the room to where her closet was. Opening it and pulling out one of the thirty-five shoeboxes on the shelf, Anais opened it to peer at the contents within.

It had been her friend Ella's fault really. She had first introduced Anais it. Shown Anais webcam videos of her, explained to her how great it felt to be watched by total strangers. Anais had first been skeptical about it, as she should be. But curiosity had finally won out. The first time she had done it had been with Ella; nothing too graphic, just poses and panty shots. That in its self had been amazing. The nice things viewers would say and the idea that total strangers were watching made her hot. So when Ella had told her she should try it solo, she was all for it. She had purchased a white, two piece bathing suit two sizes small from the mall. She had made sure to do it when she was absolutely positive everyone was asleep. It had been better than she had ever imagined! She had even had her fastest orgasm _ever_. She had sat in her computer chair, her legs hanging from the arm rests, her bathing suit crotch piece pushed to the side to show her pink insides. She had gotten so many good comments! One guy even told her how to make it even better! Gave her the website and everything! When she had visited the site, she had been amazed by the large number of choices. Eventually she chose her favorite, saved up the money and ordered it.

Anais placed the shoebox next to her package. Then she began undressing; first, pulling her black sweater off, then unbuttoning her white blouse. Anais stopped momentarily to feel herself up. She sighed disappointed. She was almost a complete flat-chest. Her mother was a b-cup at best. The Watterson's where an ass family after all.

Shrugging off her white collared blouse, she unclasped her plaid skirt and wiggled out of them. Next was her small sports bra. She reached back and unclasped the small garment, tossing it with the rest of her clothes. Last was her pink hearted panties, Anais admired her butt in her full length mirror before removing them. Her butt was one of her best features; it was plump, not flat like most girls her age, and definitely not flabby.

Anais slid her panties off tossing them with the rest of her clothes. She quickly put on her small bathing suit, making sure it looked neat and perfect. Finally, Anais picked up her package and carried it with her to her chair. She wanted to open it up on camera.

Quickly getting online, she waved to herself on screen. Already she was receiving questions about what she would do today. Giggling, she replied: Just watch. ; )

She purposefully opened the box slowly, removing the wrapping to reveal her purchase: it was orange in color, approximately 20 cm long and 2-4 cm around. It was ribbed, and at the base it held a knob that when twisted vibrated. Anais giggled to herself at her wit; a carrot shaped dildo for a rabbit!

She tossed the packaging away, allowing her to lean back in her chair and bring her legs up. She tentatively licked the tip, flashing a quick smile at her audience before licking the entire length. She concentrated on getting it as lubricated as possible. At the same time, with her free hand she fingered her already wet pussy. Anais spread her major labia, giving all those watching a clear look. 'Get ready' she mouthed to her audience. As she lined up the toy with her box, she counted down.

"Five…four…three…two…o-"

Anais stopped everything as she heard her door open.

"Well, so this is what you've been doing."

Anais froze; she couldn't move her body even though her brain was screaming at her. Gumball casually moved till he was standing right over her shoulder. Leaning forward, he waved at the camera a friendly smile on his face. Looking back to his sister she was still frozen, dildo still in hand ready to insert. He studied her slim body, took note of her budding breast and puffy labia. He finally met her eyes. He grinned, at the fear and embarrassment within them. Already her cheeks were turning red.

He slowly placed a hand on her shoulder, then one on the hand holding the carrot dildo.

"Please, don't stop because I'm here…" he began slowly pushing the dildo inside. When the tip entered, he heard a nearly silent gasp come from her. Never breaking eye contact and never dropping his Cheshire grin, Gumball steadily inserted more inside.

Anais couldn't move-couldn't speak! She wanted to yell, tell him to stop but the feeling was just _too good_. Her chest felt hotter than ever before, her mind was becoming fuzzy, she couldn't think straight! Before she knew it she could feel the palm of Gumball's hand against her outside. It was all the way in! It was so deep! Never had she had anything go so deep inside her before! Anais let out a cry as an orgasm of epic proportions slammed into her. For a moment she blacked out, her body going limp and leaning forward. Gumballs grip on her shoulder kept her from falling.

As she came to, she tried to blink what white spots were left. She looked past Gumball; she made eye contact with herself. Looking lower, she gasped. Not a single part of the dildo was visible. All she could see was Gumballs hand flat against her crotch. Looking away from the screen, she locked eyes with Gumball. The same smile on his face, the same glint in his eyes. Finally after what felt like an eternity, he broke eye contact to turn off the Webcam. Turning back, he let go of her hand, letting it fall to her side. The dildos base could be seen slowly parting her lips. Content, Gumball slowly pulled it out, noticing how for each inch he pulled, her back arched. Finally, the tip slid out with a small wet pop. Gumball brought the wet and sticky shaft to his mouth. He began licking it clean, closing his eyes to savor the taste. Anais watched with half lidded eyes, her orgasm still mulling her mind.

When he finished, he grabbed her limp hand and placed the clean toy in it. Leaning forward he whispered something into her ear, Anais eyes widened as her mind cleared, a shocked look appearing. Standing upright again, Gumball pets his sister on the head before exiting the room. The only sound being made is the door clicking shut and Gumballs receding footsteps.

Anais glanced toward the guest webcams on the screen…

Story End?

**A/N: I believe that is one of the bet lemons I've ever written. Review and tell me what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

The Aftermath

By: xXDasXGoochXx

**A/N: I decided to make this a two-shot. Tell me what you guys think. **

Anais slowly opened her door, peering out, she looked both ways before quickly popping her head back in and closing the door.

Nicole Watterson, at the age of 42, was the vice president of the Rainbow Factory. She popped her head out into the hall way from her bedroom.

"Anais you're going to be late!" Nicole, popped in her last earring, checking her phone she nearly cursed, _she_ was going to be late. Quickly slipping into her heels, Nicole grabbed her purse and keys; she took one last look at herself before sighing contented. Looking towards her snoring husband she couldn't help but smile. Richard had certainly surprised her and the rest of the family when he had come home a few years ago with a security officer's suit and a job. He worked nights at one of the least busy parking lots in Seattle; the perfect job for her very lazy, trouble causing husband.

Nicole placed a quick peck on his cheek before leaving the room. Moving down the hall, she passed Anais' room to knock quickly on her eldest child's door. The sound of a body falling and muffled words could be heard. A moment later, the sound of a dead bolt being disengaged could be heard, quickly followed by the door cracking open enough to reveal an annoyed and still half sleep Gumball.

"Mom, I don't have school till ten!" opening the door, Nicole was forced to tilt her head back a little, Gumball had truly gotten his father's height. And as she quickly glanced over his wiry physique, she concurred that forcing him into soccer had been the best idea. He had found a love for not only soccer, but photography as well. He excelled in it, already being looked at by colleges like Washington State University. She was truly proud of her once troublemaking son.

"Mom…?"

"Oh yes! I need you to drop your sister off at her school, I know I usually do it but I have to go in early for a meeting and-"

Gumball cut her off with a raised hand.

"Of course I'll drop Anais off. What are big brothers for?" Gumball looked passed his mom just in time to catch a flash of pink before Anais' door slammed shut again.

Nicole looked back at the door with a puzzled look on her face. "What is wrong with that girl lately? Y'know she spent all of her saved allowance on something that she won't even tell me about!"

Gumball smiled, the smile never reaching his eyes though. "Y'know how girls are mom, they get crazy once or twice a-"

"-that's enough out of you." Snapped Nicole; she tried to look angry, but the hand covering her smile gave her thoroughly away. She kissed him on the cheek, before checking her phone and cursing silently, she was going to be late!

Gumball chuckled as he watched her go. Leaving the door open, he walked back in his room to get changed; throwing on a white shirt and sneakers, he grabbed the keys to his early graduation gift: a new green and black, 2013 Ford Mustang. Grabbing his wallet as he left is room; he slowly made his way to Anais' door, whistling a merry tune. As he brought his fist up in order to knock, the door was wrenched open. A red faced Anais glared at him. Gumball slowly lowered his fist, not affected in the least by her piercing glare.

"C'mon then girl, let's get go-"

"-I'm staying home!" interrupted Anais, earning a raised eyebrow and an amused look from Gumball. Gumball stuffed his hands in his pockets, turning; he made his way for the stairs.

"You know mom wouldn't appreciate you skipping school when you worked so hard to get in to Westermann," said Gumball in an off handed way. Anais frowned, inwardly debating who would be worse to face: her mother or Gumball. Sighing in defeat, Anais begrudgingly grabbed her bag. Following him downstairs and to the car she growled growing a shade darker and momentarily forgoing her anxiety, as Gumball held her door open dramatically.

Anais threw her bag in the back seat before getting in and buckling her seat belt. Gumball took his sweet time closing her door and getting in himself. Anais huffed, "If you don't hurry I'll be late!"

Slowly the Cheshire grin grew on Gumball's face, unnerving Anais greatly.

"As you wish, dear sister."

Gumball started the car, pulling out fast he quickly accelerated down the rest of the street. Beside him Anais screamed, clutching the edges of her seat. He came to an abrupt stop at the stop light, cackling Gumball took the punch from Anais without flinching.

"That wasn't _FUNNY!_" she shouted, crossing her arms she looked away her face a dark pink. Gumball whipped a non-existent tear from his eye.

"Oh, but it was Anais," he stopped his chuckling, an eerily calm look appearing on his face. Anais glanced nervously at him, a blush returning to her face as she remembered why she didn't want to be taken to school by him.

"You want to know what's funnier though." Asked Gumball, he drove this time at a normal speed. Gumball jumped on the highway. Unfortunately, Anais' private, all girls' school was twenty miles away from the house. Hence why Nicole usually took her, she traveled in that direction anyway.

Gumball looked out the corner of his eye a Cheshire grin growing on his face

"Catching your sister masturbating on webcam with the toy _you _told her to _buy_ on said webcam. Now _that's _hilarious!" Gumball quickly switched lanes, his eyes focused solely on the road. Anais blushed, quickly looking down and finding something extremely interesting in her lap. Last night had not only been the most embarrassing for Anais, but one of extreme confusion; confusion at not only what Gumball had done, but her enjoyment of it. It had kept her up for most of the night. Had it been simply because of the toy or because her own brother was doing it that she had enjoyed it so much? Anais' head shot up as a worrying thought flashed in her head.

"Y-you won't tell anyone will you?"

Gumballs eyes never left the road, "Hmmm, I don't know…"

"You _can't!_" she pleaded, holding her hands together, she felt her eyes water. Her life would be over! She'd die of embarrassment! If mom found-

"Okay,"

Anais stopped her pleading, surprise completely evident. "You-you won't?"

Gumball pulled in to the large private schools unloading circle. Putting the car in park, he turned to his sister with a serious look on his face. "On one condition though."

"Anything!" cried Anais.

Gumball locked eyes with her, to Anais; his look reminded her strangely of a protective father.

"Promise me you won't do something as dangerous and _stupid_ like that again." His face hardened, "You're _my sister_ not some stupid slut who goes on web cams. What if a teacher here had seen it? He could have blackmailed you! For all that brain power, you lack a lot of common sense!" Anais flinched at his words, looking back down at her lap, her ears drooped.

Gumballs face softened, at this. Sighing, he rubbed his whiskered face.

"You know I won't let anything bad happen to you. You're my sister, Anais. I love you."

Anais locked eyes with him. Slowly; a smile grew on her pink face. She wiped her eyes with her jacket sleeve.

"Thanks Gumball."

Anais leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. She grabbed her bag and got out. Before she could walk away, Gumball called to her; she turned back to see his patented Cheshire grin.

"If you really need an audience to get off, my doors _always_ open."

Gumball cackled as Anais blushed a deep red. With a quick two fingered salute, Gumball pulled away. Anais watched him leave, a small smile ghosting on her face.

END.

**A/N: I wanted to write this, try something out that didn't have a sex scene in it. Old habits are hard to fight. Review and tell me what you think.**


End file.
